


Not One Of Us

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Arguing, Crossover, Fights, Gen, Mash-up, New Student, School, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader is unique and it's setting the residents of Forks on edge





	Not One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Fic: fandomnationwhore : twilight x reader. I’m not sure if you write about the vampire dairies pretty sure you don’t but could you make the reader a new student a Forks high and maybes she a hybrid like klaus half vampire half werewolf and the Cullen’s are Afraid of her since they don’t know her strength and maybe she’s a true alpha (like Scott) and runs into Sam and the shifters and they don’t know she’s a true alpha and when Sam goes to attack her she flashes her eyes and he cowers back and the Cullen’s r near by

Here I am yet again. Another state another school. It’s not that I wanted to be here, I just seem to have this problem when it comes to discipline. I hate it. I can’t stop myself, it’s my ‘condition’ and before I know it I’ve lashed out and my mom is packing up the car and house and moving us along to any school that would accept me. If it weren’t asking for trouble I’d suggest homeschooling.

So here I am. The first day of junior year. Again. The flavour of the month this time was Forks Washington, wet and rainy and utterly boring by all accounts. As I move through the halls I feel people staring at me, measuring me up for whether they’ll friend me or not. Most likely not, I won’t be here that long. With my school schedule in hand, I navigate seamlessly down a crowded corridor, I keep my head down hoping that the less attention I draw to myself provokes less chance of trouble finding me. Trying to wrap my head around the tiny map I squint and move it around in my hands trying to find my next class, unfortunately, this means that I stop paying attention and suddenly I am hitting a sturdy cold surface. I step back and look up to find a handsome pale man with a pale brunette by his side. He watches me curiously as I do him before the girl steps in and says, ‘sorry about that. Are you lost?’

‘Yeah,’ I murmur tearing my eyes away from the boy. He’s pale and cold and his skin has a marble-like texture to it. He’s stunningly perfect with a sickly-sweet scent, though it’s not overpowering, and if there weren’t a people surrounding him I wouldn’t have detected his differences. He’s like me. And he knows it. As the girl, now introduced as Bella, chats to me and offers me assistance on my first day I feel the boy, Edward, watch me curiously. If I could detect him in less than a minute I know he’s onto me, though as his curiosity mounts I can feel his frustration grow as to what is ‘off’ about me. Bella offers to walk me to my next class but I refuse, hoping to get away from the vamp as soon as possible. For my mom’s sake I’m determined not to get into trouble once more so getting out of here a dodge is the right idea.

The rest of my day goes off without a hitch and I manage to keep myself out of his, and from what I learn in my classes his siblings, way. I head home to an empty house and set to work researching the Cullen’s and their existence in forks. From what I can tell they’ve been here for around 5 years and have infiltrated the community well. Dr Cullen and his wife are well loved and are renowned as ‘do-gooders’ for taking on five troubled teens. Unlike my hometown of Beacon hills, they seemed to be isolated and stable. They also seem not to stir up trouble which is always a bonus.

Over the next few weeks, I begin to settle in. My temper is kept at bay which is a fact I am surprised at it usually stirs up around the time of the full moon. Maybe I finally found a city that agrees with me. Or maybe the presence of 6 vampires in the vicinity is enough to keep my other side at bay. That is until the incident. It turns out that I am unlucky enough to have one class a week with three of the Cullen’s. This happened purely by accident around three weeks into the new semester one of the music teachers fell ill and took an immediate leave of absence. It resulted in both junior music classes being smushed together and with some timetable altering the Cullen’s and I’s world colliding. 

Halfway through this lesson, I excused myself to the bathroom, as the feeling of all three pairs of eyes has been setting me on edge. On my way out of the room and up the corridor, I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge as I feel someone behind me. I turn like a lighting flash though whoever’s there beats me to it and I am pinned against the locker with all the Cullen’s watching me. This was a planned attack and the rest of their posse soon arrives to get the low down.

‘What the f- ‘  
‘Who are you?’ Edward said, his arm pinned across my chest keeping me stuck.  
‘How about you let me go and I’ll tell you?’ I ask pushing him off me with all my might. The five of them watch me expectantly as I straighten at my clothes out.  
‘Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N.’  
‘Yes, we know that,’ Emmett said rolling his eyes.  
‘Good. Can I go now?’ I ask trying to leave though he stops me.  
‘You’re one of us,’ Edward states simply, receiving nods from his peers.  
‘And what’s that exactly?’ I ask mockingly, playing dumb.  
‘You know what,’ Edward replies though I shake my head, a smirk on my face. Just for the ambush, I decide not to make it easy for them.  
‘Vampires,’ Alice whispers.  
‘I’m sorry what was that?’  
‘Vampires,’ Rosalie says in an icy cold voice.  
‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
‘Sure, you do,’ Edward says, gesturing to my form, ‘you’ve got all the signs.’  
‘If you want to believe that sure,’ I say.  
‘Cut the crap!’ Emmett says though Alice raises a cautioning hand.  
‘But there’s something off about you.’  
‘Oh really?’ I say with a smirk, ‘and what’s that Ed?’  
‘We don’t know.’

‘Ohhh, you don’t know! That’s what this is about. That’s why you ambush me!? Take me off guard with all your family. Now you want me to be honest with you. Yeah right,’ I say pushing past Edward with a grunt though this causes an unexpected turn of events as the Cullen’s are parted as Emmett pushes past them and tackles me. He aimed to get me back up against the lockers but he missed and the two of us tumbled to the ground in a sort of fight. Edward and Jasper pull him off of me but it is too late. My eyes flash blue and I feel myself start to change. See they were right. I am a vampire but I’m only half vampire. My other half is a wolf.

That’s right. I’m one of the only unlucky suckers who managed to get bitten twice. The group backs up as I stand prepared to defend myself. They look at me curiously as my transition takes place and they start to click, their ideas falling into place though they still seemed confused as if this wasn’t what they expected. My anger bubbles from my stomach, threatening to spill out and unleash on the group in front of me. I am outnumbered and as they take a fighting stance I weigh up my options. Cause a scene and get kicked out yet again or run. I choose to run.

I run out of the halls and into the parking lot which is empty of people at this time of day a fact of which I am glad of. My face and features start to return to normal as I move at lightning speed out of the school grounds and into the woods of Forks. My legs don’t stop for God knows how long and I only start to slow when the light around me dims as I get so far into the forest, the canopy of trees overhead covers out all daylight. Resting against the rough bark of a grand oak tree I slide down onto the floor and rest exhausted. My body isn’t hurting but my mind and emotions are a mess and I don’t know what is going to happen. How can I go back to that school? They see me as a threat. I don’t want to be affiliated with a coven, I want out! A normal life.

I don’t know how I long I am sat on the ground, my belongings i.e. my phone are still under the desk in the music room, I only start to contemplate moving as the dampness from the dirty floor starts to seep into my jeans and make me uncomfortable. As I raise myself to stand there is a snap of a twig somewhere close that gets my attention. I can hear movement to the west and the scent of musk and dog fills my nostrils.

‘Who’s there?’ I say to the relative darkness ahead of me, ‘don’t hide.’  
A man appears from the darkness. He is tall and tanned and the only clothes he is sporting are a pair of dirty denim shorts. His hair is jet black and cut short and his bicep is marked with a tribal looking tattoo. ‘Who are you?’ I ask.  
‘Who are you?’ he says. It’s not mimicking, it’s a challenge, ‘this is Quileute land, cold one.’  
‘What?’  
‘You heard me. This is our tribal land. Our reservation therefore under Quileute protection. Leave.’  
‘Look I don’t know what you are but whatever you think I’m not.’  
‘Oh no, you’re just like those Cullen’s. I’ve heard there was a new one in town, I assume it’s you.’  
‘I don’t know who you think you are but I am nothing to do with those Cullen’s! Nothing!’ As I speak I step forward and the man starts to shake, anger rolling off him in waves.  
‘Step back cold one! And leave our land!’

‘Or what?’ I say, a threatening edge to my voice. My voice is cut off though as a loud howl ripples through the trees as he transforms in front of me into a hulking black wolf. If my instincts didn’t kick in my reaction would be sitting there in shock. Vampires and werewolves living in such proximity, well, in fact, is a rarity. Once again, my wolf side rears its ugly head and the wolf appears stricken. The two of us circle one another, daring the other to attack, as other wolves appear from the trees. A pack. For the second time today, I am outnumbered. With his pack mates behind him the black wolf becomes cocky and daring, he lunges at me threatening to catch my flesh into his gaping mouth.

His pack egg him on with merry barks. Rage becomes me and I feel myself coming into my own. I stand tall as my eyes flash blue again and my dominance is exerted. As the black dog cowers at my mercy the pack goes into a frenzy and they start to whine the fear of their leader leaving them unable to move. I contemplate taking it farther. Slashing his flesh just to teach them a lesson.

‘Y/N no!’ comes a voice, that I figure to be Edward, behind me as I turn my head to take in the voice I am knocked off balance by a large grey wolf who attacks me with ferocity. A battle ensues above me as wolf and vampire go off on each other before they establish a common enemy; me. Before I can fight back I’m bound, blindfolded and gagged and carried for god knows how long through the forest. I don’t hear the movement of the Cullen’s or the wolves and I only know where I am when I am dumped upright into a chair in an exquisitely well-off home. The Cullen’s and what I assume to be their parents are situated around the room whilst 3 of the pack remain by the door. They’re intrigued by me but unwilling to come any further into ‘cold one’ territory.

‘Y/N,’ speaks a blonde, ‘I’m Carlisle, Cullen. And this is my wife Esme. I gather you know my children by now, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. This is Sam Uley the leader of the Quileute pack that look after the reservation. When he found you, you were trespassing on their land. He assumed you to be… like us but I hear that’s not the case?’  
His eyes are kind, well kinder than the angry looks that I am receiving from the rest of the room.  
‘That’s true.’  
‘If you wouldn’t mind explaining what is the case, we would be grateful.’  
‘Why should I?’ I sneer which elicits a grunt from Emmett and a growl from one of Sam’s pups, ‘in the space of the day I’ve been attacked by both party’s after no prompting. I came here to stay out of trouble and that’s what I intend to do. Now I’m tied up at some house in the woods being threatened to spill my guts to complete strangers. No thank you.’  
‘Then you go nowhere,’ Sam said with authority.  
‘Sam,’ Carlisle mutters softly, ‘she is just a child.’  
‘Exactly,’ I agree, ‘so y’all going to let me go or not?’

A murmur rattles around the room as the conflicting sides decide what to do with my pubescent ass. I am a child to them sure. But a dangerous one. I am more than competent to take on the Cullen’s and have left the pack shaken by my authority. Once they decide Carlisle moves forward and kneels down to my eye level and watches me with kind eyes, ‘I’m sorry Y/N. You have to stay.’

My heart starts to beat rapidly as panic sets in. Why must I always end up in situations like this?

‘Fuck.’


End file.
